Senior Night
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Everyones in college. Its senior night for volleyball and some one gets a surprise of their life after their sweetheart has been away. i don't want to give it away! please R&R! thx. Troyella duh Chaylor Zekepay Jesli RyMar


**Chapter/Story started: November 1, 2008**

**Chapter /Story finished: November 1, 2008  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything! I only own my thoughts, my ideas, and my plot (and my poor grammar mistakes)!!!**

**Rating: ****T, for teen (just in case)**

**Author's Note:****Everyone's in college (at UCLA) the parents all moved to Los Angeles to be close to their kids also! They are all in their fourth year of college!!! **

**AN 2: Italics mean either flashback or thoughts.**

**AN 3: READ THIS BEFORE READING STORY! SO YOU UNDERSTAND TOWARDS THE END!! ****The game of volleyball is played on a volleyball court 18 meters long and 9 meters wide, divided into two 9 m × 9 m halves by a one-meter wide net placed so that the top of the net is 2.43 meters above the center of the court for men's competition, and 2.24 meters for women's competition (these heights are varied for veterans and junior competitions).**

**There is a line 3 meters from and parallel to the net in each team court which is considered the "attack line". This "3 meter" (or 10 foot) line divides the court into "back row" and "front row" areas (also back court and front court). These are in turn divided into 3 areas each: these are numbered as follows, starting from area "1", which is the position of the serving player: After a team gains the serve (also known as siding out), its members must rotate in a clockwise direction, with the player previously in area "2" moving to area "1" and so on, with the player from area "1" moving to area "6" **

**The team courts are surrounded by an area called the free zone which is a minimum of 3 meters wide and which the players may enter and play within after the service of the ball.. All lines denoting the boundaries of the team court and the attack zone are drawn or painted within the dimensions of the area and are therefore a part of the court or zone. If a ball comes in contact with the line, the ball is considered to be "in". An antenna is placed on each side of the net perpendicular to the sideline and is a vertical extension of the side boundary of the court. A ball passing over the net must pass completely between the antennae (or their theoretical extensions to the ceiling) without contacting them.**

**AN 4: READ THIS BEFORE READING STORY! SO YOU UNDERSTAND TOWARDS THE END!! Gabriella and Troy have been together six years. High school years- Junior and Senior year (1 and 2), College school years- Freshmen, Sophmore, Junior and Senior years (3, 4, 5, 6)**

**Summary: ****Its Senior Night. (I can't say anything more cause then I would give it away! and we wouldn't want that now would we....no!!!)

* * *

  
**

**=Senior Night=**

**(2011- November 1st)**

It had been four years since that fateful day that eighteen year old and bright electric blue eyed, Troy Alexander Bolton, son of Jack Andrew Bolton and Lucille Marie Bolton and boyfriend of eighteen year old, chocolate brown eyed, Gabriella Marie Montez; had been called to serve for the United States of America, land of the free and home of the brave. That day, August 1, 2008, had been the most dreadful day for Gabriella, Jack & Lucille, Inez Anne & Gregory ''Greg'' Anthony Montez (Gabriella's parents), Sharpay Anne Evans, Ryan Joshua Evans, Derby Anne & Vance Kyle Evans (Ryan and Sharpay's parents), Taylor Annabelle McKessie, June Lynn & Bryan Kyle McKessie (Taylor's parents), Chad Nicholas Danforth, Vanessa Anne & Kyle Adam Danforth (Chad's parents), Zeke Lake Baylor, Molly Anne & Ryan Dustin Baylor (Zeke's parents), Martha Lynn Cox, Lynn Marie & Dustin Allen Cox (Martha's parents), Jason Allen Cross, Kelly Marie & Joshua ''Josh'' Allen Cross (Jason's parents), Kelsi Monique Nielsen, Miranda Kelly & Jacob ''Jake'' Kay Nielsen (Kelsi's parents), and the rest of East High School's worst day ever, the day that eighteen year old East High Basketball Legend would be sent off to fight for his country in Iraq. This put fear and sadness in everyone that knew eighteen year old Troy Alexander Bolton, it would be the saddest day ever. But no matter what, the day would always be Gabriella's worst and scariest day of her life.

She remembered perfectly what is was like to watch Troy step on the plane and then the plane lifting off in the air and off to Iraq to give the US soldiers already over there more help.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Well, I guess this is it." Troy said as he flight number had been called. He looked around the group that formed around him, making him the dead center of the circle, the center of attention as Chad had put it to try to lighten up the mood. _

_Everybody, but one chocolate brown eyed and haired, eighteen year old girl, had already bid him good lucks, I'll pray for yous, kisses (from the girls and moms), hugs (manly hugs from the guys and bone crushing hugs from the moms and girls), tears, smiles, threats about how he better return, and jokes by Chad who again tried to lighten up the mood but it only ended up in tears. Gabriella's head was done looking at her feet as tears threatened to fall knowing that if she looked into Troy's beautiful eyes they would surely fall. _

_"Gabriella Marie Montez. My beautiful baby Brie." Troy said taking a hold of Gabriella's hands and making her look at him. _

_Instead of looking on him, Gabriella jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms tightly around his neck as tears started falling from both their eyes. _

_"I don't want you to go, Wildcat! Please Troy I beg you! I love you!" Gabriella said crying heavily as tears just kept on getting bigger and falling faster. _

_"It'll be over before you know it, Brie. Then I'll be home again and in your arms. Then we'll start our life together. I love you so fucking much, Gabriella Marie Montez."_

_"I'm not going to see you for at least six months, maybe longer!" Gabriella said crying even harder. _

_Troy looked at his mom and whispered, "Mom will you please pull the picture out of my pocket?"_

_"Sure baby." Lucille said and did as she was told and handed it to Troy who was still holding his crying girlfriend as they both cried together and held onto each other for what could be their last day together, alive._

_"You see this picture Brie? This means it will get me through anything and everything. I'll come back for and to you Brie. I swear it! I love you so fucking much!" _

_"I love you so fucking much too!" Gabriella said as they both leaned in to share a passionate kiss before Gabriella got off of him and Ryan into her dad's arms, crying hard._

_Troy hugged everyone one last time before he grabbed his bag and turned around to head towards the gat. Just as he was about to walk through the terminal he heard his name being called. He turned to find Gabriella running after him. He quickly dropped his bag as he picked her up and they shared one very passionate kiss for what could be the last time. _

_After a quick I love you, Troy quickly disappeared into the terminal, making Gabriella drop to the ground and cry heavily as everyone rushed to comfort her, Chad (after dropping his basketball), her dad, Troy's dad, and Sharpay (in her hot pink stilettos) in the lead._

_**(End of flashback) **_

After Troy had left on August 1st of 2008, the rest of the Wildcats had all stayed together and moved to Los Angels to attend the University of California, Los Angels (UCLA) where Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi were all on the volleyball team (the Lady Bruins), Gabriella was on the women's basketball team the Lady Bruins while majoring in criminal law, Kelsi majoring in family physiology (a surprise to everyone), Sharpay majoring in nursing (which was a major surprise for everyone), Zeke majoring in culinary while playing (men's) basketball for the UCLA Bruins, Ryan was majoring in choreography while playing for the UCLA Bruins baseball team, Chad was majoring in Rehabilitation Services (big surprise for everyone, but Chad looked at hit as hey it's still got a little something to do with basketball) while playing (men's) basketball and playing baseball with Ryan for the college, Taylor was majoring in Political Science while also (besides playing volleyball) she was playing tennis for the college team, Jason was majoring in Elementary Education (another surprise for everyone) while playing (men's) basketball and Martha was majoring in dance.

Their parents including the Boltons had all moved to Los Angeles also to be closer to their kids and as they put it for a new change in time. All the parents lived on Santa Monica Shore while the teens/young adults lived in the Beverly Wilshire Hotel, the most expensive and elegant resturant in the world, curtsey of Gabriella's dad and the Lakers (who Greg Montez was the coach of) and curtesy of Vance Evans. Each couple (Chad & Taylor, Ryan & Martha, Kelsi & Jason and Sharpay & Zeke) lived in a suite together while Gabriella lived in the Penthouse suite by herself.

While Troy has been away at war everyone in the group of teens/young adults and parents wrote Troy three times a week or five times for Gabriella and they were all always so happy to get his replies.

But this week, Gabriella had been worried and disappointed because she had not heard from her boyfriend in a week...not on Monday or Tuesday or Wednesday or Thursday or today (Friday) which meant no letter this week for Gabriella from Troy. But she believed everyone when they told her not to worry because mail did always come late.

"Baby girl, are you ready to go?" Greg asked his daughter who was dressed in her black spandex, UCLA blue and gold jersey with her name on the back, her white knee high socks, her white kneepads sat on her heels, on her feet were a pair of black and white adidas slide flip flops, her hair was curled in a high pony tail, and a UCLA blue and gold elastic headband was on her head to keep her lose hair strands back.

"Yeah, it's so sad that this is my last home game!" Gabriella said as she sadly picked up her...well's Troy's East High letterman jacket and put it on before grabbing her black and white adidas duffle bag and draping the shoulder strap of her bag on her shoulder to carry it.

"I know! But hey think of it this way, volleyball ends and then basketball starts up! And me and the Lakers already have our season tickets for here and away games!" Her dad told her excitingly as she looped her arm with his with a smile.

Gabriella looked at her dad lovingly and then giggled kissing him on the cheek as the exited her suite and closed the doors listening to the click of the automatic lock locking the doors so nobody could get into her suite.

"Brie-Ella! It's so sad!" Gabriella heard Sharpay say before she was pounced on by the blonde haired, brown eyed Sharpay who was dressed in the same outfit as her as were Kelsi, Martha and Taylor.

"I know! Group hug!" Gabriella yelled and everybody laughed and got into the group hug, all thinking the same thing. _All we're missing is Troy_.

* * *

"Hey coach!" Gabriella said greeting her volleyball head coach, Head Coach Andy Banachowski or Coach B as the girls loved calling him and he was fine with.

"Hello Killer!" The coach said using his nickname for Gabriella, his all time favorite volleyball player, the best one he's seen in all his 42 years of coaching volleyball for UCLA.

"So you ready for the game coach?" Kelsi asked Coach Banachowski.

"You bet, star setter!" Coach Banachowski replied to Kelsi using his nickname for Kelsi.

"So are we coach!" Taylor said speaking for herself, Sharpay and Martha.

"Oh I bet you are, T, Blondie and MC." Coach Banachowski said using his nicknames for Taylor, Sharpay and Martha.

"Alright ladies! Stretch!" Gabriella said finally getting her team ready for their game since she was the captain (for the last three years).

After stretching and doing three laps, the girls all began running their pre-game drills.

"Alright. Now I want everyone to pepper! And you remember how we pepper. If your team drops the ball as in letting it hit the floor with out you diving for it then your out of pepper and running until one team or I blow the whistle signaling done. On three! One....Two...Three!!"

After twenty long brutal moments of pepper the coach blew the whistle and then removed the whistle from his mouth. The coach had a broad smile on his face when he said, "Great work ladies! No one dropped the ball and if you did you dived for it which was okay! Great job ladies! Take a ten minute water break and rest till the USC gets here!"

"Can you guys believe its our college senior night?" Kelsi asked Taylor, Sharpay, Martha and Gabriella as they all sat on the bleachers and took long gulps of their grape Gatorades.

"What I can't believe is that I'm losing my best ever players after our last game which is next Tuesday!" Coach B told the girls as he smiled and sat down by them taking a sip of his water.

"Coach Banachowski we are so going to miss you!" Gabriella said as all the senior volleyball girls who were graduating this year from UCLA hugged their beloved volleyball coach tightly seeing as he was like a father figure to them.

"I'm defiantly going to miss all of you!" Coach B said with a smile.

* * *

After USC arrived and went into the boys locker room to change and then came back out and look seats after their stretching as UCLA volleyball senior night started.

"Thank you and welcome to UCLA home to our UCLA Lady Volleyball Bruins Senior Night. Please stay seated until the presentation is done and UCLA is in their locker room." Coach B said into a microphone as he stood in the middle of the court by the volleyball net. He waited until everyone was seated and then he glanced toward the (girls) locker room where the UCLA girls were waiting for their seniors to be called out into the spotlight.

"Our first senior is a very talented young lady. She's high spirited. She was dubbed the **Jokester **of the team. Ladies and Gentleman your senior number 19, Monica Layla Miller, daughter of Layla and Robert Miller. Her future plans our to finish off her college years with love and hope and to start teaching preschool at one of the local preschools here in Los Angels. She also wishes to age as good as her mom, live with her Prince Charming after finding him, and settle down with 2 kids and three chocolate labs. Monica had this to quote: Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live." Coach B said as Monica ran out of the locker room dressed full in her UCLA volleyball uniform. Her red air swaying side to side as she ran to Coach B, gave him a hug, gave the assistance coaches a hug before standing by Coach B. Monica smiled as her parents came down with a bouquet of white daisies and a white stuffed polar bear and handed them to her as they hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek before moving to stand behind her.

"Our next senior is also a very talented young lady. She is our best setter. My star setter as I have nicknamed her. She is the **Music** of the team. Ladies and Gentlemen, number 12, Kelsi Monique Nielson, daughter of Miranda and Jacob Nielsen and older sister of Jasmine Nielsen. Her future plans are to keep with her composing of beautiful pieces for her favorite couple, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, get her degree in family physiology, get a great job as a family physiologist, settle down with her high school sweetheart UCLA student Jason Cross, have four kids (two boys and two girls) and two dogs. She would also like to age as well as her mother, be their for her little sister growing up, and always be her dad's Kelsi girl. Kelsi had this to quote: The difference between school and life? In school, you're taught a lesson and then given a test. In life, you're given a test that teaches you a lesson." Coach B said with a smile as Kelsi ran out in her uniform, gave him and the assistance coaches hugs and then went to stand beside Monica who she looped arms with.

Kelsi smiled as her mom, her dad, her sister, and Jason all came down. Her parents baring a big white stuffed dog, her sister carrying a box of Reese Cups and a handful of balloons in shape of music notes and volleyballs. And Jason came down carrying a bouquet of white lilies, her favorite flower. Her mom and dad hugged her and kissed her cheek. Jasmine hugged her sister tightly which Kelsi returned and Jason smiled and kissed Kelsi on her lips and then pecking her on the forehead before he moved to stand behind her with her parents and sister, his arms around her waist from behind.

"Our next senior is a very talented girl also. She is known as the **Dancer** of the team because she keeps us on our toes. Ladies and Gentleman number 17, Martha Lynn Cox, daughter of Lynn and Dustin Cox. Her future plans are to dance which she is majoring in, marry her high school and college sweetheart Ryan Joshua Evans, have kids with Ryan as many as he or she wants, have two dogs and two cats, live a happy and successful life like her parents, to age as great as her mom. And love with all she is. And to always be their for her girls, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, and Taylor McKessie. Martha had this to quote from American Poet Ralph Waldo Emerson: For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else. " Coach B smiled and hugged Martha as she ran out dressed in her uniform. He smiled as he watched her hug the assistance coaches before looping arms with Kelsi who hugged her friend.

Martha smiled as she saw her mom and dad come down with volleyball shaped balloons and Ryan came down with a box of chocolates and a Tiffany & Co. jewelry box. She hugged her dad and mom as they kissed her cheek and handed her balloons and surprising her with yellow daisies (her favorite flower) before Ryan pecked her on both cheeks and then on the lips before handing her, her stuff and moving behind her to stand with her parents. Ryan smiled an I love you smile at Martha as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Our next senior volleyball player. She is also a very talented young lady also. She is known as the **Brain** of the team. Ladies and Gentlemen, number 8, Taylor Annabelle McKessie, youngest daughter of June and Ryan McKessie, younger sister of Monica McCall, sister-in-law to Quincy McCall. Taylor's future plans are to finish getting her UCLA degree for political science, get an amazing and well paying job. Marry her high school and college sweetheart, Chad Nicholas Danforth, age as well as her mom and sister, settled down with two to four kids, have three dogs, some fish and one cat, and live life to the fullest and like every day was her last. She also plans on hopefully being the maid of honor with Sharpay Evans for Gabriella's wedding to Troy Bolton. Taylor had this to say, 'Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today. --James Dean.'" Coach B said with a smile as he watched Taylor dressed in her UCLA uniform run out with glistening tears in her eyes, hug him and the assistance coaches before she hugged the other three seniors in the line.

Taylor smiled sadly and linked arms with Martha as she watched her mom come down the bleachers carrying a white teddy bear wearing a jersey that said 'Congrats UCLA graduate!', her dad came down bearing a volleyball that he got the whole team and coaches to sign, and lastly Chad come down hold at Tiffany & Co. jewelry box and a box of Hershey bars and two bouquet of different colored carnations. She was surprised to see her sister and her brother in law come down the bleachers behind Chad, each holding the end of a tray of cupcakes. Smiling she let tears fall as she hugged her family and then she giggled as Chad pulled her into a sweet and blissful kiss. She smiled behind her as Chad, her sister and brother in law, mom and dad went to stand behind her. Chad smiled and wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist from behind and whispered an I love you and I'm so proud of you in her ear before he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Our next senior is a very dramatic and blonde young lady. She is known as the **Drama**," He laughed and smiled as everyone laughed at that before he continued, "of the team. Ladies and Gentlemen, number 34, Sharpay Anne Evans. Co-Captain of the volleyball team. She is the daughter of Derby and Vance Evans, twin younger (by two minutes) sister of Ryan Joshua Evans. Sharpay's future plans are to finis getting her degree in nursing. Become a critical nurse. Marry her high school and college hunk Zeke Lake Baylor. Settle down with him have four kids and two dogs so her blonde Yorkie, Boi, can have someone to play with. She wishes to age as fabulous as good as her mom, to live life to the fullest, and to always be her daddy's number one girl. Sharpay had this to quote: In the words of my drama and favorite teacher in high school, Ms. Darbus, the world is a stage, but the play is what we make of it. So live life to the fullest. Be brave. Succeed. Follow your dreams wherever they might lead you. Just have fun and love because one day your life will flash before your eyes. So make sure its worth watching." Coach B smiled as the bubbly and crying blonde ran out of the locker room dressed in her volleyball uniform, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Sharpay smiled and hugged the assistant coaches before she hugged Monica, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor. Sharpay sadly smiled as she looped arms with Taylor as her mom came down holding a bouquet of purple mallow flowers (her favorite), her dad came baring a shopping bag that read Louis Vuitton making Sharpay squeal and in her head saying "thank you daddy", but she really let the water works fall when she saw Ryan and Zeke come down the bleachers each holding to one end of a beautiful volleyball shaped cake in light pink and black on it, it read in big hot pink and ate able glitter: **Congrats Sharpay Anne Evans! UCLA Graduate of 2012!. **In smaller black writing it read in the left side: **I love you Sharpay! Love Zeke. **On the other side it read in hot pink frosting: **I'm so proud of you sis!--Ryan J. Evans. **Underneath Ryan's it read in black and hot pink writing: **We're so proud of you Sharpay! Love mom and dad. **She smiled as she hugged her parents after she received their gifts, kissed their cheeks, kissed Ryan's cheek, gave Zeke a passionate kiss, and watched as her parents moved to stand behind her and Zeke and Ryan moved to put the cake safety in the girls locker room in the coach's office in his frig before coming back out to stand behind her. Sharpay smiled as she felt Zeke's arms go around her waist and him kiss the top of her head with a smile.

"Now for this next senior Sharpay would like to do the honors. Sharpay if you will." Coach B said before handing the microphone to Sharpay and then going to stand by the assistant coaches.

"Our last and by not least senior is our most treasured senior. This girl is **THE HEART, THE SPIRIT, **and **THE GLUE** that holds our team together. Coach Banachowski had this to say about her: This young women and athlete is an all around American and world volleyball player. She's amazing at this sport. Its like watching a goddess to her work in ancient Greece. She is always kind, considerate, helpful, funny and good spirited player which is why she has been the captain of the team for the past three years. She's an amazing offensive hitter and attacker, she gives amazing defense. This young lady, can take anything you through at her, literally. This young lady, has a serve that you don't see in this life time because it's a serve that could defiantly break an arm or two which is why I feel bad for the people who bump, set or block her serves and or spikes. When I ask for a 100 percent she gives me a million and more percent. She is defiantly the best All American Women's College Volleyball player the world has ever and **WILL EVE****R** see. She is defiantly the heart, the spirit, the glue that holds the team together, and the down right spunk and sweetheart of the team. I thank this young lady for everything she had done and I wish her the best of luck. I will never ever forget her and neither will many others to come." Sharpay smiled and turned to Coach Banachowski and said, "Aw that's so sweet! Your probably have her crying an ocean back their coach! Way to go!"

"Thanks Ms. Evans!" Coach B replied with a slight chuckle and a bright smile.

"I'm and many other in our small group from high school we like to call the wildcats, love this young lady! Even though her boyfriend of six years is in Iraq fighting for our country and he has been since we graduated from high school in 2008, she still stands strong and believes in and loves him like he believes and loves her. Ladies and Gentlemen your captain number 14, the bravest, prettiest and strongest girl I've ever known and will know! GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ! Daughter of Inez and Greg Montez. She's been the girlfriend of Troy Alexander Bolton for six fabulous and wonderful years. She's best friends slash the younger adoptive sister of Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Nielsen, Jason Cross and Martha Cox. Brie-Ella's future plans are to wait for the arrival of her boyfriend to come home from Iraq. Live happily with him and hopefully marry him. She would like to have as many kids as he wants. Brie-Ella, would also like to have some pets. Gabriella also hopes to graduate college with her criminal law degree and become a successful lawyer, age as fabulously as her mom, go to every Lakers game like she has been since she was born, spend time with her godfathers Kobe Bryant, Shaq, and Michael Jordan. Gabriela would also just like to live a beautiful and wonderful life to the fullest. Gabriella always hopes to be her daddy's number one! Gabriella had this to say: Love is not about finding the right person, but creating a right relationship. It's not about how much love you have in the beginning but how much love you build till the end. You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel. Sometimes what you want isn't always what you get, but in the end what you get is so much better than what you wanted. Life is about trusting your feelings and taking chances, losing and finding happiness, appreciating the memories, learning from the past, and realizing people change. Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met. Why is it that we love the ones who ignore us and ignore the ones who love us? Love is like a butterfly, the more you pursue it the more it eludes you, but if you are calm and still it will land on you shoulder. Love will always find away! I love you Troy Alexander Bolton! I pray that you are okay and safe!" Sharpay said finally finishing what needed to be said.

Everyone smiled as a tearful Gabriella came running out of the locker room, her uniform wet with tears, she hugged her coachs and then her best friends before she linked arms with Sharpay. Gabriella smiled as her mom came down the bleachers holding a little stuffed golden retriever puppy in a UCLA hoodie that read: **I'm proud of my UCLA graduate of 2012!, **her dad was holding balloons and a black hoodie that read in white writing: **Baby girl! You did it! I'm so proud of my little UCLA graduate of 2012! You made me the happiest dad alive! You'll always be my number one girl and the number one in my heart! I will always love you baby girl!--Love Daddy!**, she watched as Kobe, Shaq and MJ also came down each baring a teddy bear, a volleyball that the whole team signed, and they each had a single orange rose meaning celebration. She cried as she hugged her parents tightly, kissed their cheeks and then repeated the same with her godfathers before they all went to stand beside her.

"These are the beloved and devoted seniors of the lady Bruins volleyball team of the '11-'12 season. Now it's tradition that we give each senior a special present from each senior and from each younger player that is not graduating." Coach B said with a smile as he handed each senior a large gift bag that had all sorts of multicolored spiral ribbons on them. The ass. coaches gave them all each huge Hershey chocolate bars and cards.

After each younger volleyball player and Monica gave their gifts to Gabriella and the other seniors. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha signaled for the whole wildcat (including parents) group to come down so they could all present Gabriella with her gift.

"Excuse us." Sharpay said and everyone soon quieted and sat back down. "Thank you. Now we have a surprise for our beloved…"

"amazing." Kelsi added.

"pretty." Chad added.

"smart." Taylor, Martha, Ryan and Zeke added.

"outgoing." Jason said with a smile.

"captain." The parents said together.

"Gabriella, us as in all of us standing here in this group were stumped by what to get you for tonight. But we soon found it a month ago. This is something you always wanted. Gabriella this is our gift to you."

"Where is it?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Right here." Chad said handing her a big bag.

Gabriella smiled and then started to take the tissue paper out of the bag, after removing all the tissue paper Gabriella turned the bag upside down and shook it letting a set of keys fall out of it. Confused she picked it up and then turned to the group she asked, "What are these for?"

"They are for brand new solar flare metallic red H2 Hummer Hybrid." Kobe told her with a smile. The group then laughed as Gabriella squealed really loud.

After all the squealing was done, Gabriella bent down and picked up the tissue paper, not even hearing someone walk up behind her with a smirk on it's face.

Gabriella heard some quiet gasps, quiet giggles, and some quiet awes and oh my gods as she was picking up the tissue paper. Before Gabriella could stand back up straight she felt someone pick her up and spin her around making her scream.

"Who the he…." Gabriella said turning around, only to be met by a tanned and toned man dressed in a camo uniform with chocolate brown short hair standing at 5'9'' with brilliant and loving electric blue eyes was Troy Alexander Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend of six years, who for the last four years had been serving his country in the fight against Iraq.

"Surprise!" Troy whispered and the group shouted at Gabriella with smiles.

"Tr….Tr…Tr….Troy, is it really you?" Gabriella asked stunned and not believing it.

"You tell me." Troy said and before Gabriella could ask how he picked her up by her hips and passionately started kissing her with all the pent up emotions from the last three years since he had been in Iraq. All that matter to them was each other and each other only. The whole world and the people that filled up the stadium all seemed to disappear and the only thing that matter was each other.

What seemed like a million centuries, Gabriella and Troy finally pulled apart breathing heavily. Troy smirked and then spun Gabriella around in circles as she giggled and everyone watching either had tears in their eyes, were chuckling at the reunited couple or doing both and or wishing they could find a love like that.

After Troy got done spinning her he said after he passionately kissed her again, "Go kick some USC ass baby for me! I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you so fucking much also!" Gabriella said and the added with a smirk, "Of course I'll go kick some USC ass, I always do and always will for you and only you!"

* * *

Soon later, Gabriella reluctantly got out of Troy's arms and headed into the girls locker room as USC took the court since they were visitors and beside Coach Banachowski needed to give them their pre-game chat or as the girls came to call it, the pre-game spiritual talk.

Seven minutes later, everyone sitting in the bleachers could hear the UCLA girls in the locker room doing their one two three Lady Bruins because of the vents in the walls. Two seconds after USC got off the court as soon as the lights in the stadium went completely off.

The next thing anyone heard was coming from the speakers overhead saying, "LET'S GET READY FOR A SHOWDOWN WITH YOUR UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA, LOS ANGELS, VOLLEYBALL LADY BRUINS!!!"

The next thing that everyone saw and or heard was glow in the dark volleyball being set and spiked over the next and straight to the ground with a force.

"There's Ella!" Kobe said pointing to where a ball was just spiked to the ground with so much force that you could practically feel the floor vibrate.

"Where?" Troy asked not seeing her.

"There. With the glow in the dark number 14 warm up jacket." Kobe told him pointing to a girl dressed in a glow in the dark warm up jersey that read : **G. MONTEZ 14. **

"Oh! Thank you." Troy said to Kobe with a smile.

"No problem." Kobe said with a soft smile.

Soon later the lights turn on to reveal the girls sitting in their chairs warm up jackets off, knee pads up, shoe laces ties tight, plays gone over, and drinks done with for now.

"And now will you please stand for the singing of our National Anthemn by Captain Gabriella Montez and Co-Captain Sharpay Evans." The annoucer said with a smile as everyone clapped for the two girls who linked fingers and each held a might.

Sharpay and Gabriella both took a shaky breath before the music started and they started to sing while everybody (including them) looked at the huge American flag.

_**/Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**_

_**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?**_

_**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,**_

_**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?**_

_**And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**_

_**Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave/**_

"Thank you!" Sharpay and Gabriella said as they did a little wave and bow before returning to their seats.

After USC had their starting line up read off, the announcer said, "And now your starting line up for you UCLA Lady Bruins Volleyball team coached by Head Coach Andy Banachowski! Number 19- Monica Miller -Senior. Number 12- Kelsi Nielsen-Senior. Number 17- Martha Cox- Senior. Number 8- Taylor McKessie- Senior. Number 34-Sharpay Evans-Co-Captain-Senior. AND THE MVP OF THE YEAR. NUMBER 14-GABRIELLA MONTEZ-CAPTAIN-SENIOR!!!!"

After everyone was in their positions on both teams and after the refs checked to make sure they were in the right positions. The coach on the podium looked at Gabriella who was the speaking captain for UCLA and asked, "Captain are you guys ready?"

Gabriella smiled and looked at her team and coach before nodding her head at the ref, chocolate brown eyes soon scanning the crowd for her parents and most of all Troy before they quickly changed to the court as the ref got the okay from the other team speaking captain.

"USC get the first serve of the ball of the game!" The announcer said.

The ref on the podium blew the whistle and gave the sign telling the girl to serve and that she only had five seconds to serve.

The server for USC was their mean pig headed captain Andy Boucher known as USC's resident slut. Smiling Andy looked at Gabriella in the front line and decided she was going to place the ball five inches behind her, meaning she was going to place the serve to go in between Gabriella (who was at the front line, in position 2) and Monica (who was in the back line, in position 1) since they had to rotate back one since they didn't have the serve.

Gabriella read Andy's body language and put her hand behind her back and put up one finger, giving Monica the sign to take the ball, meaning get the first bump on their side. Monica saw Gabriella's hand and smiled as she got lower.

"Got it! Got it! Mine!" Monica yelled as she got under it and bumped it straight to Kelsi who was their setter.

Kelsi saw Gabriella give her the one signal and Kelsi smirked and set Gabriella the ball close on the net. Everyone watched as Gabriella jumped making the upper half of her body go over the net and her bringing her right raised arm down to spike the ball over the net and down to the floor with a force that brought a hard sound and what seemed like a vibration. The UCLA fans cheered as Andy on the USC didn't dig the spike and it hit the ground, giving UCLA the first point of the game.

The UCLA team all smiled and chanted together as did the fans since they knew all their chants by heart, "BUMP, SET, HIT, SPIKE! THAT'S THE WAY WE LIKE TO FIGHT! UCLA LADY BRUINS! YOU KNOW IT!"

"COME ON BRIE-ELLA! YOU GOT THIS!" Sharpay screamed at Gabriella as they rotated putting Gabriella in one and her in two meaning that Gabriella had the first serve for the UCLA side.

Gabriella glanced at her coach to see him giving her the wink telling her to serve three soft and then three medium and then go all out hard.

Gabriella listened and watched as the ref blew the whistle telling her to serve. Gabriella bounced the ball on the floor three times, spun it, then bounced it again once before she threw the ball in the air and lightly hit it making it go softly over the net and drop, no one on the USC side hitting the ball since they moved back knowing how hard she served the ball.

"IGHT! IGHT! IGHT! YOU GOT SERVED!" The girls on the court and on the bench said as Gabriella served the first serving ace.

Smiling Gabriella watched the ref again as he gave the signal and blew the whistle to tell her to serve. Smiling she did her normal routine and repeated the same thing as before.

And the same thing happened again on the USC side! Which led to another service ace for Gabriella!

And again! Which led to another service ace for Gabriella!

Gabriella smiled, knowing that know the USC coach, girls and fans were getting frustrated wit her. Smiling she did her normal routine and hit the ball a little harder surprising the girls that all moved up to the front line seeing as Gabriella was serving very, very short balls, leaving the complete middle open. The ball went straight to the six position and Andy who was playing it moved up because she too thought that the serve was coming short, which meant that the back to defenders (position 1 and 5) had to cover the whole back themselves, didn't get to position six in time and the ball hit the floor with a smack. Giving Gabriella another service point!

"TIME OUT!" The USC coach stood up and yelled to the ref giving the T for time out.

"Great work ladies! Keep it up! Only twenty more points to go! Come one! We got this! I want to keep the 5-1 formation going like we've been doing all year! Gabriella two more medium serves then go straight to hard serves! Okay? Okay! Captains?"

"Come on girls! Remember what's our quote this year and by who?" Sharpay asked.

"Muhammad Ali and the quote is champions aren't made in the gyms. Champions are made from something they have deep inside them--a desire, a dream, a vision." Gabriella said.

"Remember we have all those? Right Captain?"

"You know it Co-Captain! NOW WHO ARE WE!" Gabriella replied.

"LADY BRUINS!" The team and the UCLA fans replied.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Sharpay yelled.

"WIN!" The fans, coaches and team said.

"LADY BRUINS ON THREE!" Gabriella shouted.

"ONE…" Sharpay said.

"TWO…." Gabriella said.

"THREE!" Sharpay and Gabriella screamed together.

"LADY BRUINS!" Everyone from UCLA screamed. The fans all clapped as the six starters came back on the court ready to kick USC ass.

"The serve belong to UCLA!" The announcer said.

The refs nodded and rolled the ball to Gabriella who smiled as a thank you and waited as the refs checked everyone's position on both sides, got the team okay's from herself and USC, and then smiled as she got ready to serve as the ref blew the whistle and gave the sign.

Gabriella used her jersey and wiped off her face before doing her normal routine before she served it medium.

UCLA fans watched as the serve went over to only be bumped into the air by their libero, number 11 Molly Crumbs, making the perfect bump to their setter who set it to their right front row spikier (or attacker) to spike the ball, only to have it blocked by Ms. Sharpay Evans! When Sharpay blocked it, it went straight back over and down no one on USC side touching it.

"Great work Evans!" Coach B yelled at Sharpay with a smile.

"Great work Sharpay!" Zeke, Ryan, Derby and Vance yelled toward Sharpay, knowing she heard them when she looked at them and winked.

The UCLA fans started to do one of the three block chants with the UCLA volleyball team, "AWE ACCESS!" They watched as the girls hit the floor and saying, "DENIED!" When they said denied they put their hands over their heads so they could be seen.

Gabriella watched as the ref blew the whistle and did the hand motion before Gabriella did her normal routine. Deciding she didn't like the toss because it was behind her head, Gabriella moved out of the way and let it hit the ground, making the ref blow the whistle and put two thumbs up meaning a redo for the serve.

"Alright. Brie-Ella you got this! You got this!" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella with a smile as she handed her the white ball that was 65-67 cm with a weight of 260-280 grams.

"Thanks Shar-Bear!" Gabriella whispered back with a smile.

This time Gabriella did her whole routine and toss perfect making a perfect serve go straight to the libero who hit it up to the setter who set it up for their middle attacker. Kelsi went up to block it, but only touched it she screamed, "TOUCH!"

Monica came up from the five position and dug the ball before it hit the ground before she bumped the ball to Kelsi who heard Gabriella yell, "Here! Here!"

Gabriella watched as Kelsi set the ball to her, giving her a perfect set with a perfect ark. Gabriella jumped (making sure she didn't go over the white line separating the back from the front) and swung her right arm and spiked the ball over the net and straight down, nobody on USC side hitting it.

The UCLA volleyball team smiled and did another spike chant as the fans did it with them, "BUMP, SET, SPIKE IT, THAT'S THE WAY WE LIKE IT! JUMP UP AND HIT IT! THAT'S THE WAY WE GET A POINT FROM YOU, USC! LADY BRUINS!"

"Alright, Gabriella!" Coach B yelled toward Gabriella knowing she knew what he meant.

Smiling Gabriella again waited for the ref to blew the whistle and do the hand motion, after that was done she did her normal routine and then hit it hard. When she served it hard, she sent it to the back corner and right on the line! Everyone waited as the line judge and ref called it!

"THE LINE JUDGE AND REF CALLED IT IN!" The announcer yelled.

"Thank you Lord!" The girls heard Gabriella say causing them to giggle.

* * *

**(Ten minutes later)**

"These are fucking long ass games!" Chad whispered to Troy.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH BRIE!" Troy whispered loudly in his ear, glaring at his afro friend to get the point across.

"Touché!" Chad mumbled.

"You bet your ass I am! I missed watching Brie play some mean ass volleyball!" Troy told him with a smirk, but his eyes still on the game and more specifically on Gabriella who served the ball again and sending it to about two inches from being out at the back line, no one from USC touching it, giving Gabriella another service point!

"GREAT WORK BRIE!" Troy yelled to her and smiled as she looked at him and winked.

"And I've lost him!" Chad stated causing everyone who heard him to chuckle at him.

"I've been lost in the zone of love for the last six years my friend." Troy happily stated to his best friend, but his eyes still locked on the game.

"AND THAT ENDS THE FIRST GAME! FOUR MORE TO GO! UCLA 25 USC 0! ROYAL SHUT OUT! KEEP IT UP UCLA!" The announcer yelled as the first game ended and as everyone watched as the girls switched sides and then got drinks.

Troy watched as Gabriella talked with one of the managers of the team and pointed to where he and everyone else from the wildcats, both young adults and adults, were sitting. The manager smiled and ran across court and up to the steps and to where they were sitting.

"Excuse me? Coach Montez, Ms. Montez would like to know if she could have a dollar so she can get another ice blue Gatorade?" The manager asked Greg with a smile.

Before Greg could say anything, Troy handed the manager a dollar and a small slip with it and said, "Here's her dollar and please make sure she reads the note."

"Sure thing, Mr. Bolton. Oh and thank you!" The manager said.

"For what?" Troy asked stunned and confused.

"For serving our country! And for coming back to Ms. Montez she speaks highly about you! She's amazing! Keep a hold of her!" The manager said with a smile.

"Your welcome. And thanks I will. Hey what's you name?"

"Kyle Adams."

"Well, it was my right to serve our country, Kyle. Thanks though for saying thank you."

"Your welcome Mr. Bolton! Have a nice life." Kyle said before running back down the bleachers, across court and to Gabriella.

* * *

"Here you go Ms. Montez," Kyle told Gabriella with a smile handing her the note and dollar.

"Thanks K." Gabriella replied before she quickly opened the little piece of paper. She smiled and then awed before she quickly showed Sharpay who read it. It read: **Brie--your amazing out there! Don't let anyone tell you different! I love you! And it feels so good to be home giving you money to get stuff. (Yes I'm the one that gave you the dollar)!! I love you!! And good luck! Not that you'll need it. Love -- your Wildcat always and forever--Troy A. Bolton, your biggest fan**.

_God, I love him! _Gabriella thought as she went onto the court and got in position one since they had the serve and she got to serve first for their side.

* * *

Finally after five brutal games, UCLA beat USC five games to zero and 25 points per game.

The girls all gathered around the net with the coaches and managers as everyone especially parents took pictures of the team who had not lost any games this season. After the picture taking was done, Gabriella ran straight into Troy's arms and shared a passionate kiss with.

Pulling away Gabriella asked Troy, "Are you home for good?"

"For good!" Troy said with a bright smile before they shared another passionate kiss not caring if people were watching or talking or anything around them. All they cared about was each other.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it, nineteen wonderful pages. I thought it sucked! But I hope you guys liked it! I started crying at the very beginning of the story! And I'm crying a little now! I love you all so much! Especially Girly411! If you have any questions please PM me! Thanks! Peace. Love. && Happiness. ---Jessica!!! **_

_**P.S. before I update A Lost Soul & Soldier I want you all to please read my girl, Girly411, 's story called High School Mystery, she only needs TWO more reviews! This is all I ask of you guys! Thanks! She will also do the same for you guys! Promise! **_


End file.
